Few years later
by I am crazy and I know it
Summary: Its just some short drabble I once started writing but forgot somewhere in middle :D Its little story about few years later (dont remember how many) after the manga (i guess) ends aaaand basically its all about TsunaxHibari getting together...kinda... Anyway Enjoy!


**ts just some short drabble I once started writing but forgot somewhere in middle :D Its little story about few years later (dont remember how many) after the manga (i guess) ends aaaand basically its all about TsunaxHibari getting together...kinda... Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 27th September, slightly cold weather. It's already been three years after they defeated Daemon. It were more or less peaceful days. Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up early in the morning. So, maybe it wasn't that early, and maybe he didn't wake up by himself. It was 8:30 and Tsuna overslept, again.

"Dame-Tsuna, you will be late for school." said certain hitman, which happened to tutor one certain brunette, with darkened face. In second Leon, partner of little baby, green chameleon, changed into big hammer... and you can guess what happened next... "Hiie! Reborn! What are you doing!" shouted Tsuna after he was hit by Leon-hammer, after he fell on the floor and jumped on his feet and after he tripped over his own foot and finally fell on the floor, again. In that very second Lambo shot open his door with loud BANG.

"Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna! Play with me!" he shouted on whole house. Then he jumped on Tsuna's head, from here on his desk, where he threw everything down. "Lambo how many times I told you not to jump on my desk! Look now, it's all messed up!" Tsuna said with scolding tone.

"It's already 8:36." said Reborn while looking on clock. Tsuna stopped with Lambo in his hands, after almost whole minute he shouted.

"E-e-eight thirty six! Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm gonna be late! Hibari-san will kill me if I'll be late!"

 **xxXXxx**

Dame-Tsuna, whoops, I mean Tsuna, ran as fast as he could, so in other words, even slowest tortoise was faster. Finally he came to school three second before closing gates. So-so he wasn't bitten to death by Disciplinary Committee Leader, you can guess who is it, right? Cause not even logic will stop him! Hell a Yeah!

"You're late herbivore." snorted you-know-who. "Hii!" squeaked our lovely herbivore.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san! I'm really sorry!" he begged for his worthless life.

"Worthless?!" he shouted surprised.

Yeah worthless, you can't read, or what?

Tsuna shook his head and turned to Hibari again. But to his surprise, he already left.

"What?" shouted Tsuna already tenth time today.

Just kidding, just kidding! Hibari wouldn't leave like that, that would be just plain weird.

"..." Hibari snorted again. "Sawada next time you have to come on time..."

"Yes! I will. Thank you Hiba-" Tsuna said happily.

"...two hours sooner." ended his sentence Hibari.

Woohoo! Just what he want to do with him for whole two hours? Just try to guess, I'm sure you know it for sure! I can see into your minds, I can read your perverted thoughts!

And so, slightly shaken Tsuna headed to his classroom, where his friends awaited him. Especially one hot blooded, short tempered, self-appointed right hand with gray hairs even though he is still teenage. And that hot-blooded-short-tempered-self-appointed-right-hand-with-gray-hairs-even-though-he-is-still-teenage shouted right after he saw his boss came.

"Juudaime! You finally came!"

"Ah, Hayato, Takeshi, good morning." Tsuna greeted them with smile, so specific for him. "Do you have some kind of problem with me?"

Not really, it's just, you will be eighteen soon and you're still same idiot as before.

"As if its my fault!" he shouted to celling, where he thought narrator would be.

So you actually admit it! And I'm on the other side...

Tsuna just wildly shook his head, he then turned to his famiglia.

"Morning. You kinda late today, again." said certain baseball-freak.

"He overslept. If I wouldn't wake him up, he would be still sleeping." said Reborn, which appeared on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn! When did you get here?" Tsuna pointed on his tutor, surprised.

"That aside. Class is starting."

"What?" And thus bell ringed, teacher came to classroom. It was somewhere in the middle of it, where doors shot open and Bianchi appeared on the scene.

"Aneki!" shouted Hayato, and jumped on his feet. Then he turned pale, green, blue, purple, yellow, red, and finally white as walls in the classroom.

"Hayato!" Tsuna and Yamamoto shouted simultaneously. Then so called "Gokudera Hayato" fainted. Afterwards Yamamoto with Bianchi took poor right-hand to infirmary room, which was destined to end up really, really bad. Sudden appearence of Gokudera's big sister was sure weird, but it's not weird enough to bother Tsuna anymore. After meeting Reborn, begin shot with dying will bullet almost constantly, begin in hyper mode, fighting with Varia, going to future and fighting against Biyakuran, then coming back and doing same with Daemon, then constantly be attacked by some kind of yakuza or other mafias, to put it simply, Tsuna wont be surprised so easily anymore. Tsuna just let out small sigh and continued to focus on class, and as we all know, since it was math, it was pointless. Because, even after three years, Tsuna is still Tsuna.

It didn't took even five minutes and something happened again.

If Tsuna didn't have his hyper-intuition he would be not probably, but definitely shot by bullet. In other words, if he wasn't descendant of Vongola Giotto, we would be all screwed. All windows broke in one second, students started to scream and everyone, expect Tsuna, ran somewhere safer than their classroom in this very moment. It took attackers another second to jump into classroom through glassless windows. Tsuna rustled in his pocket and took out little box. Afterwards he took one of blue pills, then the real fight started. Twelve men in black against one lame high schooler, it was sure unfair fight. I almost fell sorry for twelve mysterious men.

It was fierce fight, almost half of classroom was demolished. But this commotion wasn't meant to be unnoticed. One black haired young man noticed noise in his lovely quiet Namimori High School. Yet again you can guess who was it. Then he rushed down from rooftop. When he arrived his eyes narrowed from anger.

 _How dare they..!_ he thought irritated by the sight.

"Just what do you think you're doing to _my_ school and _my_ things!" Hibari hissed while stressed word 'my'.

"Hibari." said Tsuna when he noticed said man.

 **Notice** : it isn't Hibari-san, it's just Hibari, cause he is in his hyper-mode, so he isn't such scaredy-cat :D

"From when I'm yours?" he asked, with cool voice.

Tsuna, Tsuna, you really flatter yourself, when did Kyo-chan said that _you_ are his?

"..." Hibari obviously just ignored narrator. Tsuna wasn't clever enough.

"What do you mean by that! Obviously it was meant to me! And even if it wasn't, I have it in script!"

That's lame excuse, you know, just lame...

"Anyway, narrator, stop teasing _my_ things, that's my role." said Hibari, still annoyed.

Boo~

"..."

Oh well, I give up, I give up okay!

"So, herbivore, you gonna get punished now." said Hibari while taking few steps closer to Tsuna.

"What? Why me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Tsuna screamed.

"No exceptions. You gonna come with me to Disciplinary Committee room, now."

"No! I won't! That's just not fair! You know, not fair! Hey narrator tell him something!"

Why? This seems to be so much fun... *evil grin*

"What?" shouted Tsuna. Hibari was about two steps from _his_ herbivore. Tsuna took few steps back. "Wait! Wait! Don't come any closer you pervert! Stay away! Hiii!" Unfortunately, one of the twelve mysterious men asked.

"Hey, could you stop ignoring us?" In same second Tsuna thought _'Unfortunately?_!'. Hibari snorted and took out his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death." he said with evil smirk. Tsuna sighed and joined fight, while feeling sorry for his enemy. It didn't take too long before battle was over, twelve mysterious men were lying on the floor covered in blood. Whole classroom was demolished.

"Now, you'll come with me." said Hibari, while grabbing Tsuna's collar and pulling him along.

"Wait Hibari-san, where are you going? Hibari-san?" demanded Tsuba, even though he should already know, it's pointless. In the end, they arrived to infirmary room.

"Sit down...omnivore." commanded Hibari. Tsuna, too afraid to oppose him, sat down. _'Wait a sec, omnivore?_ ' For few long seconds Hibari searched for something in drawers. Tsuna almost got heart attack while thinking _I'm dead, I'm so dead. He's gonna bite me to death now. I'm screwed. Help, someone help me!_ While he mentally prepared for his death, Hibari found, what he searched for.

"Stay still." another short command left Hibari's mouth. Tsuna, shaking from fear, firmly closed his eyes. He could feel other man's hands on his face. "Done." Tsuna still didn't move inch. "You can open your eyes already." Tsuna didn't move an inch for another minute, which annoyed Hibari. "Open your fucking eyes or I'll bite you to death, you damn omnivore!" hissed older of the two.

"Hiii!" squeaked Tsuna, he quickly opened his eyes, just to meet with Hibari's death stare. Automatically he brought his hands to cover his head. Then he stood still again, waiting for sharp pain. Fifteen second, thirty seconds... still no pain. Hesitating he looked at raven. Raven watched him with weird face, kinda annoyed, surprised and hurt? Brunette blinked twice with his big caramel eyes, confused by sight. To add to his confusion, he noticed that wound on his face was treated. Then he blinked again. "T-thank... y-you..." he said with slightly shaking voice.

"You're welcome." said Hibari in kind voice and with little smile curving his lips, if it's even possible. "..." was his answer to narrator's comment. Then again, Tsuna got another shock. _Hibari is kindly smiling? Looks kinda...good?_ is what he thought. And he would thought more, if he didn't notice, how close raven just got to him. Especially his face was really, and when I say really, I mean really close. Tsuna backed, confused yet again. "Hi-hibari-san? W- what are you doing?" he almost squeaked. Wait, it really was squeak...Gosh, even though he is almost eighteen, he still squeaks and act like girl... -.-" Anyway, back to story. Hibari didn't said a word, he just keep slowly approaching herbivore's face. Their lips were almost touching, it was then, when someone, who was unconscious until now, woke up.

"Juudaime!" he shouted when he saw his beloved boss. "Hiii!" squeaked Tsuna, _again_. Startled and blushing, he fell down from chair he was sitting on until few seconds ago. Hibari just unbend with loud snort. _From when he was here?!_ was Tsuna's thoughts like. _Annoying herbivore._ I think you know who thought that... "Juudaime, just wait! I'll help right now!" shouted Gokudera and as fast as he could, he rushed to help his boss. "I hope that bastard," said certain octopus-head while looking at certain prefect "haven't done anything to you, Juudaime."

"No, nothing at all. Actually he helped me a lot." said Tsuna with shyly smile, still blushing. If Tsuna's mind wasn't filled with thoughts of Hibari right now, he would notice, how fast his heartbeat actually was.

 **xxXXxx**

It was 28th September, slightly colder weather. It's already been three years after they defeated Daemon. It were more or less peaceful days, right now, more less. Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up early in the morning. This time, for real... He was slowly heading to school, with lot of thoughts in his mind. Most of them were about certain raven, which happened to be Namimori-chu prefect. Well, not most of them, but more like, he was thinking just and only about Hibari. Just thinking about him made brunette feels kinda weird, his face reddened, his heartbeat were faster and faster. And what confused brunette the most, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about raven. He wildly shook his head, as if he could get rid off of these thoughts by doing so.

"Honestly, what's wrong with me." he left out loud sigh. He was too deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice suspicious men, that followed everyone of his steps. He didn't give damn about that weird feeling, which we call hyper-intuition, he were just too deep in it, that if there was pillar before him, he would hit it head on. Actually, he were lucky that he didn't trip over some pebble... Then again, these stalkers slightly resembled these, from the other day. Without Tsuna noticing, few men approached him from behind. Last thing Tsuna remembered was sharp pain on back of his head. Then nothing, just darkness and cold lonely feeling everywhere.

Honestly, when was last time, when I felt this desperate. Only thing I knew, was that, I were in some pitch black room and I couldn't move even inch. I was kidnapped, was first thing I thought. It wasn't so surprising, they want to kill me, or just want money from Vongola. Yet, even in desperate situation like this, only thing I could think about was _him_. I knew that he would never come to rescue me, more possible would be Hayato calling me by my name, than Hibari-san coming to help me. Me of all people. Yet he was only one I could think about.

 **xxXXxx**

Before two hours.

Hibari, just certain prefect, was patrolling around his beloved school Namimori High School, cause of some brunette, he left Namimori Middle. Then again, raven was patrolling, quite annoyed. School gates were already closing and damned omnivore didn't come yet. Yeah after long and deep thinking, Hibari came to conclusion, that brunette wasn't really weak and annoying herbivore. He wasn't really that weak, if he was serious that's it, and somehow, he actually didn't annoy him at all. Hibari already knew about they're relationship from future, cause for some reason, he have memories of that time. He wasn't really sure, about that weird, painful feeling he got when seeing that omnivore hurt, or with someone else, nor he knew why his heart beat like crazy when he is close to him. He wasn't sure, but it wasn't like he didn't get it. In future, he saw himself with that omnivore, while saying stuff like 'I love you', though, he was still missing meaning of these words, he has yet to understand them.

"Hibari Kyoya!" shouted some herbivore, when raven looked closely, he recalled these silver hairs. _What is it now?_ sighed Hibari. "What have you done to Juudaime!" he shouted again while pointing on prefect. _So annoying!_ growled raven in his thoughts.

"First of all, don't shout in hallways, whatsoever in school. Second, this time, I did nothing." said Hibari in monotone voice. Few students were watching their quarrel, which annoyed raven. "And stop crowding in hallways." he hissed, annoyed as ever.

"So you did something to him after all!" shouted again herbivore.

"Maa~ maa~, calm down Hayato." said other herbivore, which like to hang around brunette.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You baseball-freak! Juudaime didn't come to school! What if something happened to him?" Gokudera shouted yet again. _Annoying, annoying, annoying,_ thought Hibari, _could someone remind me, why didn't I bite him to death yet?_

"Stop crowding in hallways, or I'll bite you to death." growled Hibari, giving death glare to everyone that were around prefect. Bunch of students disappeared in less than second. Then Hibari took out his mobile, dialed some unknown number. " Tetsu, I need something from you, ...immediately." Said black-head to his phone and with this, he just left without any words.

"Completely ignored." laughed always-happy baseball-freak, uh oh, I mean Yamamoto. "Che, that bastard. I still don't get why is someone like _him,_ one of Juudaime's guardians. So irritating." sulked Gokudera, hands crossed on his chest.

 **xxXXxx**

Brunette slowly opened his yes. It was dark, and cold. _Gosh, so cold, I'm already freezing._ It took him while, until his eyes adjusted to dark to point, that he actually could see, what's around him. Few wooden boxes, were put one on another. There was one small window, which didn't release much light from outside, though. Tsuna slowly started to move his body, but was stopped by sharp pain. Firstly it was just his head, that hurt from men hitting him. Second thing was ropes tying his hands and legs, grip was too firm. Almost whole body was in unbearable pain, he was locked in pitch black room and he absolutely didn't know, what to do now. He let out small sigh. It was then when doors opened. Blinding light entered dark room, so did three men.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" asked one of men, then they all laughed in disgusting way, which led Tsuna to even bigger headache. Man with short blond hair, probably their boss, came few steps closer to Tsuna. He squatted down, with his index finger and thumb he lift brunette's chin up, so their faces were on same level. Then he disgustingly chuckled and asked "So~? Seems like you not so cocky now." He chuckled again, room was filled with loud laugher of three men. Their boss stand up, still laughing. Then stopped and out of blue he kicked Tsuna in stomach. "So? You not gonna say anything? You shitty Vongola! Ha?" he shouted and kicked Tsuna again. "Look guys, he is too scared to even say something!" Men again laughed and again kicked and punched brunette.

 _Shit_ , though Tsuna, _Why something like this...that bastard..._ He felt something bitter in his mouth. He cought out some blood. Two men held him still, while their boss was attacking him like mad. After one punch followed another, without pause, never ending flow of pain. Brunette was already in too much pain to even think about something. He cought some blood again, when he heard familiar sound. It was helicopter. _But, why I'm hearing something like that?_

Some painful screams could be heard from other room. Something crashed and something fell. Another ruckus to add to Tsuna's headache. "What's that?" screamed blond guy. Men grip loosened. When black figure appeared in doors, Tsuna painfully fell on his face. "Wh-WHo are you?!" screamed one of men.

"You lot shall be punished. First, what are you guys doing in _my_ town, is against _my_ rules, and second, touching _my_ property is unforgivable! You shall be bitten to death." hissed young man standing in doors with tonfas. Like that, he started beating up last three men left.

 _Hibari? Is that him? Then again, now it's 'his town' ? Wasn't it school just yesterday? And what's meaning of ' his property, again!_ Thought Tsuna while looking at Hibari as he was beating three men to death, just like he said. When he was done, and he was sure fast, he kneeled down next to brunette. "Are you alright? Herbivore?" asked prefect in kind tone, of course, if it's possible...

"Y-yeah, I'm fine...Wait a sec, wasn't I omnivore yesterday?" asked Tsuna while standing up with Hibari's help. "Seeing you beaten up so easily, you don't deserve be one, after all..." was raven's plain answer, while lifting smaller of the two up. "After all? What's with that!" pouted Tsuna. Hibari just stared at his small bruised face, _This side of him is kinda cute..._ he thought, not like he would admit it... "How did you found me?" asked brunette. Hibari lifted up Tsuna, he held him in bridal-style. "I have my ways, herbivore." He answered like nothing was happening.

"Hiee!" squeaked Tsuna. "Wait! Hibari-san, what are you doing?!" Raven sighed. "Stop struggling, it's bothersome." "Then put me down!" demanded younger of the two. "I don't remember taking any orders from herbivore like you..." "Hibari-san!" squeaked Tsuna again. Pointlessly. Prefect carried him out of the room and then out of the building. Tsuna looked down, his face bright red. Hibari chuckled quietly at how cute brunette was, but said brunette was too embarrassed to notice.

"Ne...nee~, Hibari-san, before, I heard helicopter. Did something happened around here?" asked Tsuna out of blue, still too embarrassed to look at raven's face. "Nope." said Hibari bluntly. "It was probably my helicopter. One I came here on." "W-What? Hibari-san really have helicopter?" asked surprised brunette. Hibari stopped before black, expensive-looking car. "Here, get in." he said simply. "Whose is this car?" asked curiously brunette. "Mine. So get in."

"Wait! Didn't you said you come on helicopter?" squeaked brunette. "I said. So get in." said raven slightly irritated, while pushing smaller body into his car. "Uh-oh. F-fine." said confused Tsuna, but still obediently sit down. Hibari closed his door, and soon he sat next to him on rider's seat. He put safety belt for Tsuna, which let brunette to redden once more. Hibari's face almost touched his, he could feel his breath mix with his, he could smell Hibari...yes Tsuna was quite fetishist...

 **xxXXxx**

For whole ride, Tsuna stayed silent, so did Hibari. Tsuna was too embarrassed to say something, and Hibari liked silence, so he didn't bother to talk. That's how they arrived at their destination. They stopped before big, rich looking Japanese style house. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiie!" he squeaked automatically. "What with this big rich-looking Japanese style house?!" Hibari sighed, again. "Didn't we get wrong house?" he asked still stunned. "Are you doubting my riding skills?" hissed Hibari. "Hiie N-no! Of course not!" squeaked brunette again. "I-I'm just...I just didn't expected Hibari to be...rich."

Yes, since this is fan-fiction, and Hibari's were-abouts and informations about his family are unknown to all of us, expect for author of Reborn, we shall make this hot raven into rich boy. Kufufufu~

Hibari just hmph-ed at we-know-whose comment. "H-hot raven..." murmured Tsuna, not sure what to think. "Let's go in." said raven, which sounded more like order. Brunette, not wanting to be literally bitten to death, not that he wanted any more of beating for today, obeyed silently. They went in, Tsuna's eyeballs almost jumped out from their holes. His mouth open, looking around the house. Hibari watched his herbivore with amusement. He chuckled quietly, then with his index finger, he lifted his chin up, so his mouth would close. When Tsuna realized, what he was doing this whole time and fact that Hibari just...did what he did, he blushed brightly.

 **xxXXxx**

"Didn't I just save you?" said raven, whose face was so close to brunette's, that they breaths melted together. "Yes you did." whispered smaller of the two. "So you owe me now, aren't I right?" raven whispered into other's ear. Tsuna could feel Hibari's breath on his earlobe, he blushed brightly. Unable to say a word, he just nodded a 'yes'. "Good boy." teased him raven with seductive voice and bit his earlobe.

Brunette avoided his gaze, trying to look somewhere else. "Tsunayoshi." whispered Kyoya. When hearing his full name coming out from older's mouth, not to mention that he was so close to his ear and whispering...nah you know, he just couldn't resist and looked right into his cold steel-blue eyes, witch didn't avert from looking into caramel ones.

"I can do whatever I want to you now, right?" asked Hiabri, almost bluntly. Tsuna stared at him, red like tomato. "Eh?" was only sound he made after long pause. "What..what did you..say?" he asked. "I want you." said raven, still directly looking into caramel eyes. If it was possible, Tsuna face would redden even more after hearing this. "Eh?" was only response from Tsuna.

Hibari, slowly loosing his patience, which wasn't really long-lasting from start anyway, furrowed his eyebrows. "I knew you were dense and stupid." stated Hibari, with made Tsuna twitch. ' _So mean Hibari-san!'_ thought Tsuna. "But you are now deaf too?" For a while, there was silence, with only sound of their breathing interfering.

Hibari leaned closer to Tsuna. "Hi-hibari-san?" squeaked brunette. Soon, they lips touched, raven lightly played with brunette's bottom lip. It didn't take long before moan escaped from Tsuna's mouth. He gasped for few seconds, when raven attacked his lips again, this time brunette could soon feel hot sensation of raven's tongue witch slowly explored his mouth.

"Hibari-san." moaned Tsuna when their lips parted again. He didn't get to say much, because Hibari brought their lips together in another heated kiss. Raven's hand slowly touched slender smaller body, they soon found their way under brunette's shirt, and soon after into his pants too.

Tsuna broke their kiss, he wanted to get hold of situation, he hasn't slightest idea, what was happening, yet he was already in process of begin stripped and who knows what else... yeah, let's not lie to each others, we know what else...

"Hi-" he wanted to say his name, to catch his attention, with was already on him, and could not be any more, than it was already, but he was interrupted by calm voice. "Kyoya." said raven. Tsuna blinked twice, with his big caramel eyes. "Call me Kyoya." demanded raven, with pleading eyes. Tsuna's face reddened yet again. He slowly nodded, with bright red blush. They stayed like this for while, in that enjoyable silence, just feeling each others body. Hibari rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

Five minutes passed like this. Hibari was already at his limits. He resisted cuteness of his herbivore for a couple of years now, he didn't want to wait anymore. On the other hand, he even didn't need to, brunette was right here, in his arms, he held his small yet beautiful body. He could feel him all. He could kiss him. He was his, and he would definitely not gave him to anyone else, brunette was his alone. His property.

"K-kyoya.." whispered brunette slowly, still unsure what's going on. Hibari gently touched slender neck, he placed light kiss and then tuned to look into pair of big caramel eyes.

 **xxXXxx**

* * *

 **If someone somewhere is interested in this I will continue with this...just saying**


End file.
